Talk:Fabled Tortoise
where did i get this I was wondering if someone could confirm how this sheild is obtained? I personally found it on the ground after fighting Blue (a boss-like crysalisk) in the caustic caverns while doing a mission for marcus, though it's hard to say if Blue dropped it or not, since the shield wasn't found exactly where I killed Blue. 02:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Supposidly from Blue, atleast if the people on Gearbox's forums are to be believed Anon8792 (talk) 07:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Not sure about Blue, but this dropped from Pete the Invincible when I fought him earlier today. Lunar Archivist (talk) 21:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : I just got it from Blue; when he dies, his loot gets thrown up in the air and scattered widely. It flew nearly to the cave from where he was. --Azaram (talk) 13:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Skills and relics that increase Shield Capacity % will not function as one might expect with this shield. The shield I have displays a capacity of 164,717, and +8.7% Shield Capcity from Badass Tokens results in a final shield of 167,238 not 179,047 Ejoc (talk) 21:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : I can confirm. I have a 179,429 cap Fabled Tortise. On my siren with 10/5 ward (legendary siren class mod) which gives +50% shield cap, I only have 193,852 shield with badass tokens off. 23:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::This is true for all turtle shields. In the same way skills add a percent, the parts add a percent. This bonus is additive not multiplicative. 1.50 skill boost and 3.00 shield unit boost is 3.50, not 4.50 21:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Not the highest capactity I was given a Pangoilin shield that has a capacity of ~81000 so the Tortise is not the highest capacity shield. Jordan the first (talk) 19:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :*Facepalm* You know what... nobody tell him why he's wrong. Let him figure it out by himself. M0xxy (talk) 19:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : Math is hard, let's go shopping. Ejoc (talk) 00:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Current hot fix details (8/6/2013) In a current hot fix, the reduced health has been removed. To prove this, I booted up the console while it was connected to the Internet and once while it was disconnected. This resulted in two different item cards for the same shield as displayed below. Based on this info, I'll be making changes in the article. Alenyn (talk) 16:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, did you put the shield without the max health number on? The item card still claims that it reduces your max health, the number simply is not visible any more. A friend of mine discovered similar with the NeoGenator. Though the health number was not present on the card, the shield still increased his health. 12:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're right. I drew the wrong conclusion. The same was done to, for example, the Hoplite. This has basically been a "hot break" or something. Reverting changes accordingly now. Alenyn (talk) 14:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Just ran into this item in the Pre-Sequel in a Nina's Vending machine item of the day. Level 40 Capacity - 9471 Rechare Rate - 308 Rechage Delay - 6.44 Max health - 2286 I screenshotted the inspect window with card. I am not sure where to upload the image especially this is NOT the BL2 version, but a TPS. Estilgar (talk) 08:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC)